The Love of A Nakama
by Seis Fleur
Summary: The Straw Hat Pirates loves Robin, even when Robin didn't ask for it. No pairings, but contains a little Zoro/Robin fluff, they're my favourite couple.


**Title: The Love of A Nakama.  
>Theme: #02 - Love<br>Pairings: Straw Hat Pirates/Robin, Zoro/Robin  
>Setting: At Water 7, after saving Robin at Ennies Lobby.<br>A/N: Thanks so much for the review on my first story, I really appreciate it, so much! 3  
><strong>

* * *

><p>Cough.<p>

"Luffy! You're awake!" He heard Chopper beside him. He couldn't feel his legs, nor any other part of his body. He couldn't even turn his head to see who is his nakamas. All he knew is that he was there, lying down on a bed, with fresh bandages on his head. It was still dawn, and the smell of rain still lingered around his nostrils.

It had been a few hours yet since they have left Ennies Lobby. The invincible crew returned with what they wanted - their raven-haired archeologist nakama, their soon-to-be shipwright and a war against World Government. Luffy glad they made it out alive, even though they lost Merry. The Straw Hat captain of theirs breathed again. "Chopper! Chopper!"

Nico Robin, who had fallen asleep while sitting at Luffy's bedside, rose her head. Relieved, she grabbed the captains hand. "Luffy!"

"Robin..." Luffy said, only managed to move his eyeballs. "Robin, don't squeeze my hand. It hurts."

Robin loosened her grip. "I'm sorry. Are you okay, Captain-kun?"

"I'm kidding, Robin." Luffy said, grinning. "I can't feel my hands. I can't even move. Chopper! Give me the mystery medicine!"

"Mystery Medicine?" Chopper repeated.

"Yeah, mystery medicine, the medicine that can make me move again."

Robin's jaw dropped instantly, her face went white. After losing that fight with Mr. Vulnerability during the Ennies Lobby, Robin had not yet returned to her calm and collected self. "Luffy. Don't kid around, Luffy. You can move! Try again!"

"There is no mystery medicine," Chopper interrupted.

"Aaah, so I'll stay like this?" Luffy sighed.

Robin, despite knowing Luffy couldn't move at all, pulled his hand outwards of the bed. "Try again!"

"Robin-" Nami, who was sitting at the edge of the room nursing Sanji, raised her head towards Robin.

Robin pushed Luffy's arms. "Try again!"

"Robin..." Zoro had also realized the different tone in Robin's voice. She sounded desperate and demanded, like a little child who screamed for the dream toy she will never have.

Robin pulled Luffy's arms. "Try againnnn!"

Chopper, a little afraid of Robin's sudden cry, walked towards Nami and hid behind her legs. Apart from the raven-haired archeologist screaming for her life back then at the Ennies Lobby, the little doctor reindeer had never seen such feeling flowing on her, the feeling of regret and demanding for a certain miracle.

"Robin-" Luffy tried to call out calmly, but his voice was lost in Robin's scream.

"Try again! Try again! Try again!" She flipped Luffy's arms, pushing and pulling it, in hope that it will move without her forcing it. But Luffy just laid there on the bed, his whole body numb, not an inch is movable on his own strength. "Why? Why do you have to save me? Look at you! Look at yourself! I made this to you!"

Her voice was full of hurt, guilt and regret. This was the side of Robin that they have never seen before.

Zoro snapped. Sanji choked. Chopper was still hugging tight onto Nami's legs, and Nami dropped the cotton with yellow lotion that she had been pressing on Sanji's wounds. They all looked at Robin, they watched the tears as they rolled desperately down her cheek.

"I made this to you," she repeated, her hands trembling. She fell on her knees. The Straw Hat boy who saved her from her horrible fate is lying in front of her. Awake. Paralyzed, but awake. Pirate King aren't supposed to be paralyzed, living glory on a bed or a wheelchair. At least not before the title falls onto him.

Her tears flow even faster, her breaths were heavier. When someone's dream is destroyed in the process of trying to keep you safe and alive, what would you do? Even if you didn't wish for it, you would feel that remorse mixing and building inside of your gut, forcing you to cry it all out endlessly. "I shouldn't say I want to live!"

An arm sprouted from her waist, it threw a punch on Robin's chest. Nami and Sanji shrieked in surprise, Chopper started crying, and Zoro, who had difficulty moving after a while, clenched his teeth at Robin's action.

"I shouldn't say I want to live." Another punch.

Nami hurried towards Robin. "Robin, don't! We love you-"

"I shouldn't say I want to live." And another punch.

Chopper was hugging Sanji's lap now, crying. "Sanji... Make her stop..." But even Sanji alone couldn't believe what he saw.

"I shouldn't say I want to live." Another punch, inviting red blood to appear at the end of his mouth.

"Shut up!" Zoro slid on the floor, throwing his strong firm arms around her chest so she couldn't throw another punch to torture herself. Zoro felt the extra arm disappear into petals of flower, he also felt Robin's tears landed slowly on his skin. "It's an obligation to protect our nakama. You don't deserve this torture."

Robin let herself fall backwards a little, leaning on Zoro's chest. She was still crying, she couldn't help but feeling sad and angry. Nami passed her tissues, but Zoro shook his head, telling Nami there is no need for it. _If she wants to cry, let her be. Just don't let her hurt herself._ Zoro pulled her closer so that she could lean on his neck.

Robin sobbed, pressing her face on Zoro's neck, where she could hide her face. Nami signaled Zoro to pat her head lightly to comfort her, and he awkwardly did. Robin felt what Zoro was trying to do, and he had done it badly, rather like fluffing and old pillow. She somehow find it a little hilarious, she wanted to laugh but it would be inappropriate. Instead, she had smiled with her face buried on Zoro's neck, until she heard Nami slapped his forehead along with Zoro's yelp.

"Robin," she heard Luffy said. "Don't punish yourself. It's our decision to come and take you back. It has nothing to do with you. Whatever we decide, we take responsibility. And don't worry. I'll move again. I just need to fill my tummy with meat." He said all this in a serious tone, even the last sentence sounded dramatic. "Sanji. Sanji. Sanji."

She stopped her sobs when she realized Zoro isn't patting her head anymore, instead he ran his fingers through locks of her hair. She felt relieved and safe, her fingers gripping tighter on Zoro's Galley-La t-shirt, as if she found a place of comfort and she would not want to let go.


End file.
